The head of a wood-type golf club such as a driver or a fairway wood is often hollow and made of metal. A hollow wood-type golf club head has a face part for striking the ball, a crown part comprising the upper surface part of the golf club head, a sole part comprising the bottom surface part of the golf club head, a side part comprising the side surface part on the back side and the heel side, and a hosel part. A shaft is inserted into the hosel part and secured using an adhesive. Recently, a golf club known as a utility club has become widely available. One type of utility golf club that has become widely available is a golf club with a hollow head resembling that of a wood-type golf club head (that is, having a face part, a sole part, a side part, a crown part, and a hosel part).
Aluminum alloys, stainless steel, and titanium alloys are used as the metal constituting the hollow golf club head, but titanium alloys have become more widely used in recent years.